syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
McKenzie Airbase Exterior
McKenzie Air Base Exterior is the fifth mission in Syphon Filter 2. Players assume the role of Lian Xing and must sabotage the Agency's plans before she escapes from the compound. Characters * Lian Xing (playable) * Holman (WIA) * Falkan (KIA) Briefing Colorado, USA: McKenzie Airbase 09/08 05:15 Operative: Lian Xing You've escaped the airbase holding facility and given yourself an adrenaline booster shot to stave off the effects of Syphon Filter. You must now find a way into the base control tower and then steal a chopper. If possible, observe Morgan and his operatives and uncover any Agency plans you can. Airbase personnel believe you're a terrorist under quarantine, and you will fire if they spot you. Avoid detection, and use non-lethal means to eliminate any obstacles to your goal. Walkthrough You'll start the mission off behind two soldiers talking. Listen to them, as you sneak up to a bush nearby. Hide there until one of them leaves, and then sneak up on the other dude, and taser him. Run in the direction that the other guy ran in, and after you round two corners, you'll get a cutscene. Now flatten yourself on the wall to the left, and wait until the soldier patrolling near the truck turns around. After he has, run forward, and as you get closer, sneak and use your taser on him. Pick up the Sniper Rifle from the back of the truck. There's a guard to your left now. Sneak up to him and taser him, if you can't seem to get him, try running in a big arc to get him. After tasering him, go into the alley and climb up the wall. Drop onto the truck and hide around the corner. The soldiers will say something like, "Hey, did you hear that?" Climb up the green boxes, drop over the other side (quietly!), and taser the guard from behind. Leave him and continue in the other direction. Around this corner, you'll hear Morgan and Falkan talking. Hide behind the corner/box, as a soldier will head your way. Taser him, then follow Morgan and Falkan outside again. Take a right, flick the switch, and the roller door will open for you. Equip the Silenced Sniper Rifle, and sneak up to the guy on top, nail him with a head shot. Now head to the underside of the plane, and press Triangle to sabotage it. Equip the Hand Taser now, and hide behind a corner, as a soldier will be coming your way. Zap him, and return outside. From where you are, crouch and take a right. Get around here, avoiding the soldiers, and move forward. Watch the searchlight, and then cross when it's safe. You'll get a checkpoint, move to the top-left hand corner. A truck will drive by soon, jump on to it, and once you see an opening to your left, jump off and quickly run to it. Once you've jumped off, head into the hangar there. Make your way over to the exit, and you'll get a cutscene. Now you have to extract information off Holman. From the alleyway that you're in, take a right, back into the hangar. Go around the other side of the truck, and wait until the two dudes start talking. Sneak up to them, and once Morgan shoos the soldier away, taser the soldier. Follow Morgan quietly into the hallway, and you'll get an FMV. You'll receive a HK-5. Head back, and creep up on the guard near the green crates and taser him. Now, this is where you'll need to be careful. Equip the Silenced Sniper Rifle, and run into the corridor to your right. Look up, and there's a searchlight. Snipe it out. Run back down the corridor, and equip the Hand Taser. Run out, and follow the guard around and tase him. Run to the fence, and make your way to the truck. Go up to the door, and ignite it. The truck will reverse and crash into a building; the soldiers will be like, "WTF?" and that's the diversion that you needed. Go into the building, and take a right into the elevator. Go up, and once you're out, take a right, and go around. Be careful, around the second corner is a soldier, taser him. Sneak up and taser the guy who's talking. Find the Transponder Frequency on the wall, and now leave via the elevator. Take the left path this time, and you'll reach the outside, where Morgan and a soldier are speaking. Falkan will head to the chopper, and you'll follow. Sneak up and tase the guard, then tase Falkan. Run to the chopper, and that's it! Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions